naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Minato Namikaze
Minato Namikaze 'was the 'Fourth Hokage (Literally meaning: Fourth Fire Shadow) of the Hidden Leaf Village. He was also famous in life for his infamous speed, leading to the moniker of "Konoha's Yellow Flash". He died during the Nine-Tails' attack on the Hidden Leaf, sacrificing his life to seal a part of the Nine-Tails into his newborn son, Naruto Uzumaki. He is also the husband of Kushina Uzumaki and the maternal uncle of Ichigo Kurosaki. Background Physical Appearance Minato is a fairly tall, fair-skinned man who on more than one occasion has been compared with Naruto on terms of physical appearance; both have bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. According to Jiraiya, Minato is considered to be very handsome. His normal attire considered of a standard Leaf ninja black uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, a blue forehead protector, and blue, ankle-high sandals. As Hokage, he stared wearing a short-sleeved, long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically on his back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope. Personality Despite his physical resemblance to Naruto, Minato is more perceptive and collected than his son; Jiraiya said that Minato was a shrewd person, and was not a man who would do something without reason. He was very knowledgeable of the ninja world, concluding that only Madara would have the power or the reason to have the Nine-Tails attack the Leaf Village during his battle with Obito. Minato was known for his indomitable spirit, drive, determination, and fierce ambition which was inherited by his son. His devotion to the village, and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by the villagers. Minato is also shown to be very forgiving, as even the revelation that Obito Uchiha was responsible for his and Kushina's deaths. Including that it wasn't enough to make him show the slightest bit of anger toward his former student, and instead showed great sadness over the fact that Obito ended up like this instead of becoming Hokage and displayed a desire to save him instead. Jiraiya and Tsunade pointed out that Naruto physically bears great resemblance to Minato. Minato was calm, collected, and highly perceptive. During difficult events, he was still capable of maintaining his composure, assessing the situation, and devising appropriate plans of action. He did have a playful side, once making a highly convoluted name for a technique combination, before quickly disconsidering it. He also seemed well aware of the terror his reputation inspired in his foes. He appeared to be respectful of those around him; he didn't like freely speaking about others' pasts, and was said to be a very nice person. Minato also referred to Orochimaru as "Mr. Orochimaru", a polite way of addressing someone, when questioning how Orochimaru managed to reincarnate him and his predecessors. He deeply cared for and loved his wife and child, becoming very nervous because of Kushina's pain during labor and even shedding tears of joy at his son's birth. Minato also deeply cared for the village and all the shinobi, saying that they all are a big family. He also enjoyed reading, and took a special liking to reading Jiraiya's work in particular. Naruto is not without any of his father's personality traits: both have indomitable spirits and fierce ambitions that drive them through all their choices in life. Both are of unwavering loyalty to the Hidden Leaf and their loved ones - friends and family - and that devotion inspires all those around them. Like Naruto, Minato had the tendency to create questionable techniques, although in Minato's case it was complicated names he came up with rather than the actual technique. This was seen when he named the "Scorch Style: Nimbus Tempest", though afterwards he admitted it didn't sound very good. After becoming Hokage, Minato started to take more pride in himself, referring to himself as "ore", which is a prideful way of saying "I" or "me", instead of using "watashi", a more formal way of referring to one's self. Still, this did not make him haughty as he still addressed others with the appropriate honorifics. History Powers and Abilities Taijutsu Prowess *'Taijutsu Expert': Minato is very adapt in the art of taijutsu. His most signature fighting style is using his legs more than his hands, mostly since his greatest strength comes from his legs than his arms. **'Immense Speed and Reflexes': Minato was hailed as the fastest shinobi in history. Even Tobirama, the fastest shinobi of his time, admitted his inferiority in terms of speed. While this recognition was due in large part to his space–time ninjutsu, his natural speed and reflexes were practically instantaneous: he could react to and avoid such techniques as Lightning Style Chakra Mode and Kamui, and with only the Teleportation Jutsu he could engage an enemy or retrieve an ally before anyone realised what he was doing. **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Durability': Minato is quite durable, even on Konoha-nin standards. Ninjutsu Prowess *'Ninjutsu Master' **'Space-Time Ninjutsu': Minato's signature ability was the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, which he'd gained a mastery of superior to its creator, the Second Hokage. Using the technique he could instantly move to the location of anything marked with his special seal, whether it's one of his kunai or a place or person he has personally branded. Minato was not limited to teleporting himself, as he could bring others with him, though he needed to provide the chakra for their transport. He did not even need to accompany who or whatever he was teleporting, giving him a defensive option to teleport incoming projectiles away from himself. **'Rasengan': After observing the nature of the Tailed Beast Bomb, Minato spent three years developing one of his signature techniques, the Rasengan. The highest level of shape transformation. It requires no hand seals to create and, once formed, is self-sustaining, giving him an edge in combat. Although it requires very precise chakra control to use, Minato, as the Rasengan's creator, has mastered it; he can form it with either of his hands in almost no time. **'Summoning Jutsu' **'Shurikenjutsu Master': Minato had his own special brand of kunai that he used in combat. As standard weapons, Minato would throw them at opponents or wield them as melee tools; the kunai's triple-prong enhanced their offensive potential. He was skilled enough to effectively wield a kunai in his mouth. Their main use came from the Flying Thunder God seals they were marked with, allowing him to teleport to wherever one of the kunai was thrown. He carried a large number of the kunai in the field that he would scatter across a wide area so that he could move around quickly. He even strategically placed a network of kunai around Konoha's outskirts, including at least two safe houses, so that he could respond to threats to the village wherever they occurred. Although his normal tactics with the kunai did not require precision, Minato nevertheless had excellent aim and could coordinate his throws' timing and placement to allow him to perform complex maneuvers. **'Fuinjutsu Expert' Senjutsu Prowess *'Senjutsu Master' **'Sage Mode' Intelligence *'Expert Tactician': Minato was very observant. Even at a young age, only he, out of all the ninja sent to rescue Kushina, noticed the trail she left behind to mark her kidnappers' path. In combat he could correctly deduce the basic mechanics behind an ability after seeing it only once, and from there plan around its strengths and weaknesses to his or his allies' advantage. His observational skills extended beyond techniques, as he could determine an opponent's plans and motivations based on only limited evidence. After he had finished analyzing, Minato would strike quickly and with precision, attacking vulnerabilities at the most opportune moments. Chakra Prowess *'Immense Chakra Power': As the former Fourth Hokage of his village and hailed as the most fastest shinobi of the world, Minato boasts immense levels of chakra energy. His chakra color is golden-yellow. Jinchuriki Powers *'Kurama Chakra Mode': Like Naruto, Minato is able to utilize Kurama Chakra Mode. **'Power Augmentation' ***'High-Speed Combat' ***'Enhanced Strength' ***'Enhanced Durability' ***'Enhanced Ninjutsu' **'Negative Emotions Sensing' **'Tailed Beast Chakra Arms' **'Tailed Beast Mode' Equipment *Space-Time Kunai Relationships Family *Kushina Uzumaki (Wife, Deceased) *Naruto Uzumaki (Son) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Maternal Nephew) Friends/Allies *Jiraiya (Sensei, Deceased) *Kakashi Hatake (Student) *Rin Norhara (Student, Deceased) *The Hidden Leaf Village *Hashirama Senju *Tobirama Senju *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Allied Shinobi Forces *Team Taka Rivals *Ay (Rival-in-speed) Enemies *Owari Otsutsuki *The Kihei *The Red Lotus (Xin Bau's Group) *Madara Uchiha *Obito Uchiha (formerly) *The Ten-Tails *The Akatsuki Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Jinchuriki Category:Hidden Leaf Ninja Category:Hokage Category:Kage Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Kurosaki Family Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Team Minato Category:Team Konoha (Temporarily Members) Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Legendary Shinobi Category:Taijutsu Experts Category:Ninjutsu Masters Category:Senjutsu Masters Category:Shurikenjutsu Masters Category:Fuinjutsu Experts Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Children of Prophecy Category:New United Republic Characters Category:Most Powerful Characters in Naruto Category:Married Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders